In typical systems, when data loads travel across a network of nodes from a source to a destination, the path the data loads take from the source to the destination is static, or, in some cases, unknown. Such systems do not account well for dynamic speed decreases, security problems, or other issues in portions of the network that the data loads must traverse to reach its destination. Sending data loads, in particular relatively large data loads, is often hindered by these issues in typical systems.